


无题

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 细节都是胡诌毫不科学，如有雷同纯属巧合
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: 2021新春换头文学团建活动





	无题

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Echurohith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echurohith/gifts).



> 细节都是胡诌毫不科学，如有雷同纯属巧合

两个人顶着几乎可以把成年男性吹跑的大风一头冲进了写字楼。

节假日，常见的人来人往，刷卡机响声此起彼伏，保安拦下人询问的场景都消失不见。前台的人只露了个发梢，没有半点抬头的意思，连多投一个眼神都欠奉。

两个人各自刷过一台闸机进到电梯等候区。早半步的波尔克按下上行键，莱纳跟着站定，刚想说什么，叮的一声响起，不锈钢金属门向两侧滑开，露出同样材质的厢体。两人一前一后走了进去，前面的波尔克顺手挡了一下门。等到门关上，莱纳按下电梯，并肩和波尔克面对着光亮可以当镜子的电梯门另一侧，比了比自己的头发，说道：

“你头发都乱了。”

波尔克愣了一下，认真看了看面前，拨了拨头发，回道：

“都是刚才的妖风。”

莱纳瞟了他一眼，撇撇嘴，没接话。

电梯一路不停，直接到达了办公室所在的37楼。鞋底和瓷砖地面的敲击声今天格外清晰。刷卡器由红转绿，能听到门锁轻微咔哒一声，莱纳拉开玻璃门，一边让波尔克先进，一边朝里面喊了一声：

“小X，你可以回去了。”

立刻就蹦起来的X——下巴的印子很明显一直都搁在桌板上——满脸兴高采烈：

“哦哦你来啦！那下面就交给你了！”然后似乎是才看见旁边的人，他惊讶地开口，“这不是波尔克嘛，真是感动全楼好室友！你居然肯在休假的日子陪莱纳来加班。”

波尔克拉开挎包的拉链，掏出了NS示意：

“我来蹭网蹭空调。”

“嘿，那你是来对地方了。茶水间里还有很多零食，随便吃，随便吃。”

X一边说着，一边已经把桌上的东西塞进包里，迅速关上了电脑，小跑着从两人让出的通道间跑开了。远远传来一句话：

“两位，办公室play不要太过分啊！”

莱纳翻了个白眼，波尔克差点没笑出来，确定脚步声消失之后，关上了公司大门。

  
  


莱纳走进自己的办公室，打开电脑，登录，连上内部通讯软件，然后把状态改为在线。

波尔克熟门熟路地拉出藏在柜子里的豆豆袋，放到窗边晒的到太阳的位置，把包扔了上去，然后对着已经坐下来的莱纳道：

“还是老样子？”

“唔。”

茶水间，两个样式眼熟的马克杯，深色的大麦茶，浅色的热可可加打发奶泡。同样空无一人，是一样的空间，却是不一样的气氛。

他小心地回到莱纳的办公室，把大麦茶放到桌上，然后整个人完全放松，倒在了豆豆袋上，捞出身下的包，打开NS点进游戏，扛起大剑，带着一猫一狗漫山遍野地跑。人物奋力挥动武器的大喊还有劈砍声在一片安静中一下一下。

莱纳查完了邮件又过了一遍系统便无事可做，侧着头用手支着看波尔克：

“你到哪了？”

“什么哪儿？”

“你不是之前就在玩了吗？现在到哪了？”

“哦，这个啊。”波尔克顿了半响，掌机里传来的声音愈发激烈，才回道，“之前的是试玩版，正式版昨天才出。我重新打过，开荒。”

莱纳也不多说话，喝了口水，开始摸鱼刷论坛。没等他看完一个帖子，突然就跳出了提醒：

XXX上线了

XXX向你发送了消息

他眨眨眼，点开通讯软件，赫然看见了XXX的脸，同时还响起了这人标志性的大嗓门：

“哟，今天是你啊！”

这声外放的招呼似乎在办公室里嗡嗡回响，连波尔克手上的动作都顿了片刻。

“有事快说，没事滚蛋。”

“啧啧，值班可是我们这些单身狗的特权，你怎么能这么对兄弟姐妹们。”

“谁是狗了？”

“哦哦哦看我这脑子，您老可不一样，是有家属的人了。哎，那谁，波尔克，你在的，来来来打个招呼。”

“他可忙着打游戏呢，没空理你。”

“话怎么说的，还是不是兄弟了。”

“我说你，真没事啊？那别用公司系统，私聊，私聊。”

“我这大老远过节也没还得跑远路出差怎么可能没事。你真不经逗。行行行，来，干活。”

莱纳找出了耳机插好，房间里顿时安静下来，波尔克的掌机又成了唯一的声源，画面里的小人正翻滚躲过攻击，然后拔刀，蓄力，砍——

庞然大物轰然倒下，响起了任务胜利的音乐，随行猫一蹦一跳地上前采集起素材。他按下了待机，画面变黑。

波尔克看向工作中的莱纳，整个人正襟危坐在桌子前，脸上表情认真，偶尔皱眉，讲两句，然后嗯一下，再是一长串的说明，夹杂着插科打诨。他心思动了一下，站起来，轻手轻脚地走过去，莱纳只瞥了他一眼，又继续投身工作。

波尔克在莱纳旁边半跪下来，椅背矮，莱纳又坐得靠前，一伸手就能碰到他。波尔克的手先搭上肩膀，慢慢下滑，到后腰的时候莱纳转过头不可置信地瞪了他一眼，却碍于正在通话中无法出声抗议。波尔克抬起另一只手摸了摸他的头发，比了个嘴型：

我不会乱来的。

鬼咧！

衬衫没有塞进牛仔裤里，于是手轻轻松松就能撩起下摆，指尖触到温暖的皮肤，他沿着脊椎的凹槽慢慢向上，能感到这具身体在微微颤抖。莱纳刚才还在握着鼠标的右手已经反过来胡乱抓，似乎想要阻止他，但是波尔克侧移小半步躲开，顺带着左手划过腰部的皮肤，莱纳倒吸一口凉气。

幸好那边的XXX还在滔滔不绝，完全没有意识到这一边发生了什么。

这下波尔克就在莱纳的正后方，嘴唇贴着爱人的肩胛骨，两只手拢过莱纳的腰，在前腹轻轻打圈。他知道莱纳特别受不了腰和小腹被这样要碰不碰的状态，如果是在家说不定会被反身骑上来，但是现在的状态根本就是任他折腾。他听见莱纳清了清嗓子，试图开口，便听下了手上的动作，前面传来气息不稳的声音：

“咳，喂……XXX，听得见我说话吗？喂，这鬼信号，喂喂！”

“好，好了。什么，我没感冒，你听错了。别扯开，话题。你这甲方当得不要太开心，忘记自己是去压榨，哦，不对——”

“行了行了，放假前我已经把我们自己的甲方爸爸伺候好了。所以你去工厂要注意这里……”

波尔克等到莱纳的一长段说完，开始仔细听起对面说话的时候才又开始了动作。他一手稍稍用力，按住莱纳的小腹把人拉近自己，另一只手往下伸，手指勾起毛发，轻轻拉扯一下，瞟了一眼屏幕，然后稍稍掐了一下皮肤。本来按在他手臂上的莱纳的手蓦然收紧，整个人更是要贴到他身上。波尔克止住动作等莱纳缓过来，后者则是撑着桌子站了起来，正回头打算开口，就被波尔克堵着嘴，按着双手压在桌上。波尔克的左膝分开他的双腿插了进去，下巴搁在他的肩膀上，能清楚地听见耳机里传来的XXX的声音。

波尔克一开始动得很慢，也没有用特别大的力气，大腿慢慢磨蹭着莱纳的腿内侧，紧密的贴合能感受到前面这具身体的不情愿。他没有冲3耳朵吹气，反而就近含着颈侧的皮肤，含在齿间，和昨天晚上猫和他玩闹差不多的力度。

_ 莱纳肯定生气了，不过还没有到发飙的程度。不过还得想想回头怎么赔罪。 _

一边想着，波尔克放松了一点手上的力道，而莱纳不知道是默许还是全部精力都放在工作和压抑反应上没有意识到，也没有转身推开他的动作。波尔克听着没有半点停嘴，不停数落的XXX，一手圈住莱纳的腰，加重了腿上的力道和速度，同时另一只手重新探进了裤子里。比起之前湿了一些的温暖部位已经微微鼓了起来，他的手指往下，和腿上的动作不同，依然轻柔得仿佛可以随时抽离。

莱纳已经不再靠自己的手臂撑着桌子站立了，他的身体被波尔克箍着才没有半跪下去，前倾被半压在桌沿，手还小心地离键盘诺远一点。他半咬着嘴唇，闭着眼，是几乎没有过的压抑自己。之前和波尔克在一起的时候，他总是等不及想要，波尔克不给那就自己来，哪里肯忍半点，就算波尔克和他说能忍一忍会更舒服——有什么比得上能和波尔克立刻在身体里更舒服的？

_ 啧，可恶。 _

波尔克从来都是慢条斯理的，现在仗着莱纳不能随便说话动弹更是变本加厉。莱纳只觉得下腹燥热，内裤肯定已经湿透了，那家伙还不用力，只一点点磨蹭，他集中精神动了动肩膀，换来的不过是一个轻笑和稍微加重了一点力道的厮磨，大腿内侧隔着牛仔裤倒是熟悉的撞击力道，体内被打开的快乐的滋味涌了出来。他还要忍到什么时候？

波尔克看着眼前已经发红发烫的耳根，听见XXX几乎到了尾声的独白，加快了手中的节奏，三快一慢，同时用牙齿扯开衬衫的领子，朝着肩膀偏下的部位以不出血的力道咬了下去。

“！”

莱纳整个人都僵硬了，波尔克能够感到手中有液体喷涌而出，透过指缝流了下去。他圈住腰，把人捞在自己怀里。安安静静地等待莱纳的高潮过去。

耳机里传来了XXX的大嗓门：

“嗨，多亏了你小子，行啦，就这么定了吧。哎，波尔克呢？让我听听呗，捂得那么紧干啥，我又不抢你的。”

刚缓过气的莱纳对着波尔克比了个中指，一把拽下耳机戴到波尔克的脑袋上。

波尔克老老实实地任他弄，然后开口打了个招呼：

“XXX，辛苦了。”

“哟呵，果然在啊。我就说嘛，你们俩自从那什么了就离不了的连体婴一样，啧啧啧。”

“还行，你什么时候回来，我们去接你。”

“我怎么好意思打搅你们小两口——”

“上次XXX说想吃哪家火锅来着，莱纳，要不——”

“别别别，我回我回，回来给两位分担房租，行了吧。”

“你自己说的，我可没提。”

“哎，后天后天，后天就回。”

XXX的状态转灰，头像变为名字缩写。办公室里又安静了下来，听得到莱纳微微的喘气声。

波尔克摘下耳机，没空管被报复揉乱的头发，凑过去吻了吻莱纳有些湿的眼睛：

“怎么样？舒服吗？”

“……切。”莱纳底气不是很足，转开眼，“爽。”

“乖，等回家了有更爽的。”

莱纳狠狠地瞪了他一眼：

“先把你手拿出来。”

END


End file.
